Niang-Niang
Summary Niang-Niang (Nyan Nyan) is a "bizarre magician", a Magic God, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. Niang-Niang wears a short white China dress with very baggy sleeves, a hat and a unique charm attached to her forehead. She has an extremely pale complexion, black hair, and green eyes. Not much is known about Niang-Niang, but she is apparently playful in nature, with her often ending with a star character (☆) to indicate this. Niang-Niang's past is largely unknown, but she is a Shijie-Xian of ancient China. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: Niang-Niang Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: At least 4000 years Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (They have full manipulation over the Laws of the world), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Death Manipulation, Existing in non-existent places, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, can transform her fingertips into multiple weapons, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can transform her fingertips into multiple weapons, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Magic Gods can look at Chimera without suffering from her Trascendental Beauty) Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since she's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of her strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Fought and injured Coronzon) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely''' Immeasurable''' | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Coronzon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| Immeasurable |''' Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal '''| '''High Complex Multiversal | At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level, hard to kill due to layering her existence infinitely | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Fought Coronzon, should be comparable to other diminished Magic gods) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Superhuman Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Likely at least hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God Niang-Niang has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Has lost access to her Reality Warping powers and the abilities derived from that Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pao Pei: Niang-Niang is capable of changing her fingertips into weapons like swords, spears, axes, hammers, chainsaws, staffs, crossbows, wind-and-fire wheels, clubs, nets, chains, guns, caltrops, whips, hoops, claw,s hammers, arrows, spike, discs, hooks, sickles, lances, scissors, halberds, weights, crutches, thorns, forks, rulers, ropes, tubes, bags, boards, saws, etc. She refers to these weapons as Pao-Pei (宝貝(パオペイ) Hōgai (Paopei)), read in Chinese as Bǎobèi meaning "treasure". These weapons are not based on religious or historical texts, but are weapons used by sages in an ancient Chinese novel. Niang-Niang can produce over a hundred of them simultaneously, claiming each of them to have a different effect, though the only effect she has displayed is the ability to surround them with flames and use these explosive flames as a sweeping attack. * Sparks: Each of the sage weapons are used to manage the vast power of a Shijie-Xian by dividing it up into genres: attack, defense, recovery, close-quarters, ranged, etc. The weapons would cancel each other out and refuse to mix if they were combined, so she essentially constructs walls between them, placing them in separate frames to preserve their purity. The scale is different, but it causes the same phenomenon as the world’s phase system that divides up the different legends and manages them in their own realms that existed on different levels. As such, Niang-Niang can use her weapons to produce her own invisible "sparks and spray" and attack the enemy from an unseen blind spot. Zombie's Existence Layering Spell: A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Key: Base '''| Under Zombie's Spell''' | After Aleister's Hijacking Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Law Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5